


Lead me out of this darkness

by SocialJustice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialJustice/pseuds/SocialJustice
Summary: A poem about Dean's fight to return to Sam. References to Season 4 Episode 1.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Lead me out of this darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So: I have no idea how this is going to work out. This idea's been crawling around in my head for quite some time I'm and I thought that, well, I might not have the endurance to finish a whole Fanfic but a poem I can do. So here's my finished work.
> 
> Also, English is not my mother tongue. If you find any mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them.

**Lead me out of this darkness**

Darkness surrounding him, closing in on him, choking him.  
Dirt burning his eyes, clogging his nostrils, digging into cuts from broken wood.  
Deep dark laughter haunting his thoughts, driving him insane, tearing him apart like knives and whips and hands and teeth.  
He's fighting for light, his light, his sun.

Freedom, lightness, longing guides him towards his sun, his love, his brother.  
The doorway opens and his light is here, enveloping him in a tight embrace, making him whole through kisses and touches and love so deep it fills his body, mind and soul.  
And once they join they will always stay connected. Even as their bodies separate, their souls will stay as one.


End file.
